fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Julian Heicklen/trails
Government failure We have a huge prison population, huge debt, huge unemployment, unsuccessful lengthy wars, and bad foreign policy. We are the number one prison state in the world. With less than 5% of the world’s population, we have 25% of the world’s prisoners. We are filling our prisons with people who own plants, vegetables, and flowers. Our prisons are hellholes. We are in an economic collapse. The government gave over $1 trillion to the people responsible for the collapse. The government continues to pass legislation that cannot be financed. Our national debt is $13 trillion (about 90% of GDP and growing). The unemployment rate is at 9%. Our government failed to cope with the environmental disasters caused by hurricane Katrina in New Orleans and the Gulf of Mexico oil spill by British Petroleum. We are engaged in two lengthy and costly wars. We are sending our young adults to Iraq and Afghanistan to be killed, thus saving Osama Bin Laden the inconvenience of having to come to the U. S. for the killing. Our troops are demoralized because we are not supporting them sufficiently. In Iraq there have been more military deaths from suicide than from military action. Our foreign policy is insane. We are catering to our enemies (Iran in particular) and alienating our allies. Israel is our staunchest and most reliable ally. It is the frontline defense against Islamic expansion into Europe. However the Obama administration is going out of its way to alienate the Israelis. Turkey is a member of NATO and was the only Islamic country on good terms with Israel. It has now turned away from us and is siding with the other Islamic countries against us. It was responsible for the attempt to break Israel’s blockade of Gaza. North Korea and Iran snub their noses at us. Judicial failure Our courts are no longer courts of law, but are courts of inquisition. They openly ignore our Constitution. In my own experience with the courts, the U. S. District Court of the Southern District of New York denied me a trial and found judgment against me based on “irrefutable” video evidence which was tampered by the police. It disagrees with the police deposition of the facts. The courts are prosecuting me for exercising my First Amendment right of free speech and my Fifth Amendment right to remain silent. The Sixth Amendment to the U. S. Constitution states: :“In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial, by an impartial jury of the state and district wherein the crime shall have been committed;” However the federal prosecutor wants to deny me a jury trial for distribution of pamphlets outside the U. S. District Court for the Southern District of New York. Furthermore the court hearing for my arrest in Springfield, MA, has been assigned to the U. S. District Court in Boston, MA. I wonder why it was not assigned to Hawaii or Alaska to inconvenience me further.